


Harsh Times

by Sinful_sinnoh



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I suppose, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pearl is lonely, eventually will have fluff hopefully, i do feel bad for making marina sad though, i'm sorry for doing this to you marina, jk im not a weeb, no off the hook, no smut just mature themes, please forgive me megami-sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_sinnoh/pseuds/Sinful_sinnoh
Summary: Marina has to resort to desperate measures.





	1. Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything remotely "angst" related unless you count a shitty 75 word hetalia fic I wrote in 2014 on dA, so any criticism (or any kind of comment) would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! <3

     The dark-haired Octoling sighed, hugging the blanket closer to herself.  _ Is this really how low I’ve fallen? Heating cut off, cellular service gone… At least my neighbours have an open internet. _

 

     She looked over the site, contemplating it with a pained look.  _ Is this really something I need to do?   _ She glanced over at the small pile of makeup she had bought with the very last of her money.  _ I… I guess I do. I did spend everything I have on this, after all. With the intention of using it for this. Even if I don’t want to, it’s a necessity at this point.  _

 

     She turned her attention back to the task at hand, creating an account on this site. She scrolled through the listings to get an idea of what kind of things people were offering up.  _ Ew… so people do really use sites like these. Hookups, affairs… Gross. But now I’m just like them, selling myself on some dirty website.  _ She began to type out a post on the site. 

 

**desperately need money. i am hoping i could go on dates with someone for money. i’d even be willing to sell my body. here is a current picture of me.**

 

     She shuddered.  _ Am I seriously offering up my fucking virginity for money? _

 

     She then applied false eyelashes, plumping lip gloss, eyeliner, and a touch of blush. She sighed again, heart sinking as she opened the camera on her phone, attempting to make a seductive pose. After a few tries, she finally got a decent photo, uploading it to the site and posted it. 

 

     It then hit her in its entirety, and she broke down sobbing until she finally cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Loneliness

     The small girl threw her door open with so much force that it banged into the adjacent wall. She slammed the door shut and stomped to her bedroom, throwing herself onto her soft, pink bed. Pearl then rolled over onto her stomach, grumbling while recalling her most recent discussion with friends, or as she liked to call it, “The Roast Pearl Show”.

 

_      How dare they? Calling  _ **_me_ ** _ lonely! Screw them! I could easily get a girlfriend if I wanted. It’s not that I can’t, I just don’t feel like it! I’m just too good for those other girls! Yeah, that’s it! _

 

     She pulled out her phone and began to mindlessly flip through her social media recommendations until…  _ Holy shit! Is that…? Fuck, it is! That’s the girl I had a huge crush on back in middle school!  _ Pearl spent a few minutes looking through this girl’s profile. 

 

_      Wow, big surprise, she has a boyfriend. How does a guy this ugly get a girlfriend anyway? I’m probably better than him in every way, why aren’t all the hot girls flocking to me?  _

 

_      What’s wrong with me? There’s gotta be some reason I don’t have a girlfriend… You know, other than the fact that I act like a bratty, arrogant princess because I can’t fucking get up the balls to be honest with another person for one fucking second. Maybe that’s not even it!  _

 

     As her breathing pattern became more rapid and shallow, her muscles tensed up and she began to tremble.

 

_      Maybe it’s because I’m fucking ugly and everyone thinks I look like a disgusting gremlin and can’t stand looking at me and I’m twenty-one years old and still a virgin _

 

_      because nobody wants me and I’ve never even been on a date or been kissed  _

 

_      am I crying oh God I’m crying they were right I am lonely  _

 

_      I even tried meeting people I’ve been to bars I’ve tried dating apps I’ve tried everything but it’s not enough and I act so fucking full of myself even though I’m worthless and yeah even that ugly guy the girl from middle school is with is probably better than me and _

 

     The sound of an incoming text message seemed to be enough to temporarily snap her out of her downward spiral of self-loathing. 

 

**Hey so i know ur like sad about being single and you probly think sites like this are rly gross but i found a website for hookups and shit and idk if this is bad of me to say but i think you should try it**

 

     Yeah, that wasn’t a blow to Pearl’s (already extremely low) self esteem at all. But honestly, at this point, she really didn’t have any standards any more, and if you really think about it, does it really matter what sites you go on if nobody you know has to know about it? Pearl clicked on the link with a completely blank face. 

 

_      Okay, this is actually kinda really gross. “Married and looking for a young college slut to fuck”? “need someone to satisfy my scat fetish”? This shit is fucked! _

 

     Despite this, she continued looking through these listings until she came across the worst one she could possibly imagine. A stunningly beautiful girl with a sultry look. Upon a second look, shame, fear, and pain hidden behind. Pearl’s heart dropped, searching for the message attached to the photo. 

 

**desperately need money. i am hoping to go on dates with someone for money. i’d even be willing to sell my body. here is a current picture of me.**

 

     Hot tears formed.  _ No. No no no. This is so wrong! God, she’s probably such an innocent girl but she has to do something fucked like this!  _

  
     She typed out a message to the girl.  **hey! you’re probably a really good person and i don’t wanna see you do something you’d regret so please message me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a really bad chapter, criticism would be VERY appreciated, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably very obvious just from reading, but I know next to nothing about paid dating, prostitution, or financial desperation. If something seems very off, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
